


To Rest and Recover

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Series: Psych 101 'Verse [5]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Malcolm and Clay's brother bond a bit while Malcolm is recovering from losing his voice (again).  Clay comes home and is thoroughly amused.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Psych 101 'Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558603
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	To Rest and Recover

“Honey, I’m home!”

Malcolm opened his eyes and smiled at Clay’s loud bellowing from the front entry, but before he could even think about responding, he got a sharp smack to his shoulder and a glare from Ezra, Clay’s brother.

“We’re in the living room!” Ezra called.

Malcolm gave Ezra a small glare, but then gratefully accepted the mug of hot tea Ezra pressed into his hands.

“What have you two been -” Clay started, then stopped and leaned against the doorway as he burst out laughing.

Malcolm gave Clay a glare over the top of his mug of tea as he took a slow sip.

“I’ve been schooling your fiance, soon to be spouse, on the joys of pampering,” Ezra said.

“Have you, now?” Clay said.

Malcolm continued to glare as Clay crossed the room and sat next to him.

“Made that much easier since he can’t say no,” Ezra said with a smile.

Ezra was right - Malcolm couldn’t say no.

“Jameson said a few more days on vocal rest and you should be fine,” Clay said. “I still can’t believe you got that involved in the game.”

Malcolm cracked a small smile - Clay had taken him to a Seahawks game and Malcolm had gotten so invested that he started yelling and screaming along with the other fans. The copious yelling and the cold air had done a number on his already weakened vocal cords and Malcolm had been confined to voice rest for a week while his throat healed.

“Malcolm had other ways to indicate his displeasure,” Ezra said. “I suspect part of it is that he wants to be a good soon-to-be brother-in-law.”

“And the other is that Malcolm is a hedonist,” Clay said with a laugh. “This mask is quite fetching, by the way. Avocado?”

“Avocado, Greek yogurt, olive oil and honey,” Ezra said. “Perfect to use right now, when winter air makes our skin dry - it has to sit for another twenty minutes.”

“How does your throat feel?” Clay asked Malcolm. “Hand signals only, M.”

Malcolm wiggled his hand as he took another sip of hot tea, then hummed when Clay carded a hand through Malcolm’s hair.

“I’d kiss you but I think I’ll wait till that stuff is off your face,” Clay said.

Malcolm stuck his tongue out, then gasped softly when Clay gave his hair a sharp tug.

“None of that,” Ezra admonished. “You save that shit for when Malcolm’s not on vocal rest - otherwise he might not be able to say his wedding vows in a few months.”

A few months - Malcolm still couldn’t believe that he and Clay were finally getting married. It had been one hell of a journey - from college to reconnecting to Malcolm’s kidnapping and everything that happened after. Everything they had gone through together had only made their relationship stronger. 

Malcolm couldn’t wait for what would come next.

“Wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Clay said, bringing Malcolm from his thoughts. “Want everyone to hear M loud and clear when he says he promises to love, honor and _obey_.”

The slight edge to Clay’s tone when he said the word ‘obey’ made Malcolm shiver.

“Save it for when Malcolm can scream for you,” Ezra said. “Mal, honey, time for you to go wash. Lukewarm water and then use the moisturizer I left in the bathroom for you.”

Malcolm waited for Clay’s hand to leave his hair, then nodded and went to the bathroom, quickly washing the mask from his face and applying the moisturizer Ezra had left. When he returned to the living room, he found Ezra sitting next to Clay, the two of them hovering over Ezra’s phone while Ezra swiped through what appeared to be pictures. Malcolm watched them for a few moments before knocking on the door jam, smiling when Ezra gave a little jump.

“Quiet as a mouse, you are,” Ezra said. “Sneaky profiler.”

“My sneaky profiler,” Clay said proudly.

“From naughty to cavity inducing in the blink of an eye,” Ezra said, rolling his eyes as he stood and pocketed his phone. “Okay kiddles, now that Clay’s home, I’m off.”

“Where are you off to?” Clay asked.

“Dinner date with Xavier,” Ezra replied with a wink.

Malcolm paused halfway across the room and eyed Ezra curiously. Xavier wasn’t a common name - Malcolm and Clay knew an Xavier … 

“Wait,” Malcolm said. “My friend Xavier?”

“The very one,” Ezra said. “Don’t wait up!”

Malcolm watched as Ezra practically ran from their brownstone, then turned to Clay and gave him a shrug. 

“Not sure how I feel about that,” Clay admitted.

Malcolm shrugged again as he crossed the room, laying down on the couch and resting his head on Clay’s lap. Malcolm hummed happily when he felt Clay’s hand in his hair.

“I know you can’t say anything right now,” Clay said. “But I’m so excited for our wedding.”

Malcolm hummed and tapped Clay’s knee in agreement.

“Even with your mother’s meddling,” Clay continued.

Malcolm snorted - his mother had injected herself into the wedding planning and she’d had ideas about everything - the wedding venue, the reception venue, the menu, their tuxedos, the music. They’d finally managed to corral her - they took her suggestions to heart, but didn’t let her take everything over.

“But now we’re almost there,” Clay murmured. 

Malcolm hummed and nodded, rolling over he was looking up at his fiance. He reached up and ran his fingers along Clay’s jaw and the grey beard covering his chin. Feeling impish, Malcolm grinned and gave the beard a bit of a tug.

“Careful, M,” Clay said. “Gonna start keeping a tally - one strike for every infraction.”

Malcolm watched Clay for a second, then gave Clay’s beard another tug, smiling when Clay gave a hearty laugh.

“Oh M, just wait until our wedding night.”

Malcolm hummed and grinned - he couldn’t wait.


End file.
